Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ IηglατerrαxMéxicσ
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: "¡Ya te dije que yo no necesito un maldito vestido, cabrón!" "¡Bloody Hell Andrea, hace años que no utilizas ninguno!" "¿Y a quién carajos le importa que yo no use vestido?" "¡A todos los hombres, tonta!" "¡Cállate, cejas de gusano azotador!"
1. Vιrgσ

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra del Maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que sus personajes. A excepción de Andrea Hernández [México] una OC de mi creación. **

**Oh, y la maravillosa idea y saga de los Horóscopos pertenece a Anniih c:**

* * *

><p><strong>[Vιrgσ]<strong>

_**Suelen ser discretas, amables y divertidas con otras personas, y pueden ayudar a resolver los problemas de terceros con una habilidad y sensatez que muchas veces les falta en sus propias relaciones personales.**_

— ¡Hablo muy en serio Lily! ¡Ese vestido te queda precioso! Maldición, tienes esos ojazos de un color tan bonito en el rostro y ¿piensas dejar a un lado la oportunidad de que Vash te compre ese hermoso vestido verde celeste?

—P-pero…

— ¡No importa que sea muy costoso! ¡El mismo admitió que lucías muy linda y fue a ofrecértelo! No puedo creer ni siquiera que te hayas acercado a mí a preguntarme si era correcto. ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿Cuándo entenderás que es deber de los hombres ser caballerosos? Y bueno, ¿Quién carajos somos nosotras para impedírselos? —La mexicana esbozó una sonrisita divertida, llevándose las manos a la cintura. Lily se llevó un dedo a los labios y bajó la mirada, apenada.

— ¿H-Hablas en serio? Bueno, es verdad que ese vestido es muy lindo…y-y me gustó bastante…y-y—

— ¿¡Pues qué estás esperando! ¡Vamos, quiero vayas ahí y le digas a Vash que en verdad deseas que te compre ese vestido!

— ¡S-Sí, señora!

Andrea observó satisfecha cómo la tímida Lily corría hasta dónde Suiza, quién tenía el vestido en las manos e intercambiaba miradas confundidas con la vendedora después de haber visto lo rápido que Liechtenstein había corrido hacia la mexicana sólo de verla. México sólo suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisita autosuficiente. Sólo para encontrarse con las pobladas cejas de Arthur quebradas hacia el puente de su nariz, con visible enfado en su celeste mirada. Y luego recordó el pequeño problemita que tenía en ese momento.

— ¡Y-Ya te dije que no me lo voy a probar, bastardo! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero, No quiero! ¡Tú me arrastraste hasta aquí contra de mi voluntad, no voy a permitir que me compres un estúpido vestido!

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, las fuertes manos del mayor la tomaron por debajo de los brazos y la alzaron con bastante facilidad. Ninguno de los dos perdió un solo segundo. Arthur, arrastrando a Andrea hasta los vestidores, y Andrea gritando una gran y linda variedad de insultos mexicanos dirigidos hacia él.

—Andrea, hace años que no te veo con un vestido. Te excusaste diciéndome que no tenías dinero para uno. Ahora, ¡es mi deber cómo caballero inglés comprarte uno, _bloody hell_!

— ¡Auxilio, un pervertido me rapta!

_**Perfeccionista y crítica, tiene un temperamento inquieto y puede revelarse meticulosa hasta el exceso. Para ella, lo más importante es poder mantener constantemente el dominio de sí misma y de sus distancias.**_

— ¡No te muevas, carajo! Maldición, que de por sí me cuesta trabajo hacer tus cejas de gusano azotador, ¡Ya deja de movetearte tanto!

—_Bloody Hell _¡No me he movido un solo centímetro, _Mexico! _Y apresúrate, ¡Me está picando la punta de la nariz! _Damn it _las mujeres no sólo tardan milenios en arreglarse, también tardan milenios en trazar unas simples líneas…

— ¡Cállate, cabrón! ¡Y deja de hablar, o te pondré una bocaza enorme cómo la que verdaderamente tienes! Eres un tan quejumbroso cómo una nenita. ¡No, una nenita es más fácil de dibujar! ¡Habloteas cómo una urraca!

— _S-Shut up! ¡_Tú eres la que no ha parado de hablar todo este tiempo, Andrea! ¡Deberías dejar de abrir la boca para criticarme y apresurarte! —El inglés arrugó la nariz por la incomodidad que sentía, y la mexicana simplemente frunció el entrecejo, enfurruñada. Soltó un bufido de frustración y puso los ojos en blanco, azotando el pincel con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

Ya estaba harta. Ella había sido tan linda y amable yendo a ofrecerle a Arthur hacerle un retrato al salir de la junta, por que quería demostrarle que ella era una prodigio en el arte, por supuesto. No es que en realidad sólo quisiera plasmar aquella llamativa y hermosa mirada esmeralda en el papel, en la cual era tan fácil perderse… ¡Definitivamente NO!, y así de bien estaba colaborando el inglés, haciéndose el difícil de dibujar. ¡Sus cejas eran todo un enigma!

Arthur soltó un pesado suspiro al notar que la mexicana se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda, indignada. Se moría de ganas por deshacer por completo aquella posición que había decido tomar —Parado de costado, con una sonrisa encantadora, una mirada matadora y una mano tirando ligeramente de su corbata. Con esa posición derretiría a cualquier señorita, no tenía duda de ello, por que era todo un caballero inglés—, pero sabía que rascarse la punta de la nariz no haría más si no ofender aún más a la chica. Así que simplemente se limitó a rodar los ojos, frunciendo levemente las cejas.

—_Andrea—_Llamó, con su marcado acento inglés. Sabía que era la única manera de ganar la atención de la menor de nuevo —_I'm sorry, _pero te diré que en verdad estás tardando demasiado. Mis mejillas están entumecidas de tanto sonreír y mi brazo está cansado por la posición. Estoy de acuerdo con que un retrato debe de llevar tiempo, pero… ¿En verdad no crees que dos horas es demasiado?

— ¡N-No fueron dos horas, imbécil! S-Sólo llevamos una hora con 52 minutos, ¡¿Ves cómo exageras las cosas?

Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Y México, que lo había volteado a ver por unos minutos, apartó al instante la vista al notar su sonrisa, apretando con fuerza los labios y sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran levemente.

Pero la maldita sonrisa aún presente del inglés a sus espaldas provocaba que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca, y que el rubor de sus mejillas aumentara. Y a la chingada, sabía que adoraba ver esa sonrisa, aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Gruñó asegurándose de que fuese lo suficientemente audible para el rubio.

Se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a pasos pesados y arrastrados a dónde Inglaterra, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo hasta llegar a dónde él. Entonces se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño, estirando de manera vacilante una de sus manos hacia el rostro del inglés. Éste le observó confundido, hasta que sintió cómo los menudos y delicados dedos de la mexicana rascaban con suavidad su nariz. Entonces no pudo evitar adquirir también un leve rubor en las mejillas, y se vio fuertemente tentado a desviar la mirada. Y lo hizo, pero sin voltear la cabeza, por que México no quería que se moviera.

Y Andrea aprovechó el momento para bordear con sus manos todo el rostro del inglés, palpándolo con suma suavidad y contorneando varias veces sus gruesas cejas, que por alguna razón eran agradables de tocar. Y observó bien de cerca aquellos profundos y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, perdiéndose como tantas veces lo había hecho en ellos. Arthur se sonrojó aún más al notar el tacto de las manos de la chica.

— _W-What the hell are you doing?_

Andrea se sobresaltó al ser tan abruptamente devuelta a la realidad. Parpadeó confundida, y luego desvió la mirada con brusquedad, frunciendo los labios.

— ¡E-Estoy intentando descifrar tus cejotas! ¿Qué no es obvio? M-maldición, es que yo hago las cosas siempre bien, y me gusta que todo esté perfecto. ¿Le parece bien al señor? ¡Pues eso espero, por que seguiré tardándome lo que me dé la gana! ¡Y tu no te moverás de aquí, a menos que quieras que te dé una gran patada en el…!

Y entonces Arthur lo comprendió todo, y la mexicana simplemente se limitó a darse la vuelta de nuevo, intentando ocultar su evidente sonrojo, y arrastrando los pies de nuevo hasta dónde aguardaba su retrato. El inglés suspiró y no pudo evitar reír levemente, aprovechando que en ése momento México no lo observaba.

Se quedó quietecito el resto del tiempo, sin abrir la boca para articular palabra alguna. Por que acababa de descubrir que a Andrea le irritaba en demasía que todo lo que hiciese no saliera absolutamente perfecto. E incluso pudo notar que la chica sonreía levemente después de unos minutos, satisfecha con el _sexy, perfecto _y calladito modelo que tenía.

_**Tiene el don de poseer un cerebro agudo y muy lúcido, por lo que no sería muy difícil que manipulen a otras personas.**_

—Arthur, ¡Quiero entrar a ver ésa película, ahora! ¡Se ve muy buena!

— _B-But Andrea! ¡_Habíamos quedado en que entraríamos a ver la otra! No, ya habíamos acordado algo, y eso es lo que haremos.

— ¡P-Pero en verdad quiero verla! Vamos, Piratas del Caribe puede esperar. ¡Quiero entrar a ver Rápido y Furioso!

— ¡La última vez que venimos te dejé escoger, y ésta vez me toca a mí! Además, ¡Tú accediste a entrar a verla! _Bloody Hell_ ¡Vamos a ver Piratas del Caribe, y punto final! ¡Esto debe ser justo!

— ¡No, yo no quiero, cejotas estúpido! ¡Yo quiero entrar a ver Rápido y Furioso! ¡Esto no es justo, seguro que la próxima vez que vengamos ya la habrán quitado de la cartelera!

— Ya dije qué es lo que haremos, Andrea. Espera aquí mientras compro los boletos—El inglés se dispuso a darse la media vuelta para dirigirse a la taquilla, con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente enojado por la pequeña discusión que acababa de tener con su acompañante. Sin embargo, un insistente jalón en la manga de la ropa le impidió avanzar. Chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos, sin dignarse siquiera a voltear a ver el berrinche de la chica.

— ¡Injusto! ¡Injusto! Arthur, ¿En dónde quedó tu jodido caballerismo? ¡Enséñame que eres un verdadero caballero británico y compra boletos para entrar a ver Rápido y Furioso! —La mexicana seguía igual de insistente, cómo una chiquilla pequeña. Jalaba de la manga de su ropa en un brusco intento por captar su atención.

— ¡El caballerismo no afecta en ésta ocasión, _Damn it_! ¡Deja de actuar cómo una niña pequeña y acepta lo que en realidad es justo! Además, en cualquier caso, ¿¡En dónde quedó tu feminidad?

Andrea empalideció de golpe, y Arthur también. La chica bajó la mirada y dejó de tirar de la manga de su ropa, observando el suelo fijamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior, herida. Inglaterra se pateó mentalmente por haber tocado aquel tema que bien sabía era tan delicado para la mexicana. Enseguida intentó excusarse, tartamudeando e instintivamente atrayendo hacia sí a Andrea del brazo que sujetaba su ropa y abrazándola. Pero la joven lo apartó de un brusco empuje y se alejó de él, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Arthur suspiró y se felicitó a sí mismo por lo Idiota que podía llegar a ser.

—A-Andrea, lo siento mucho. En verdad no sé en que estaba pensando. S-Soy un estúpido, no sé por qué dije algo así. Tu sabes que no es verdad, eres toda una señorita y…- —Se detuvo de golpe al notar que los brazos de la menor temblaban levemente, y que ésta se encogía sobre sí misma. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, y un nudo apareció en su garganta. Un débil sollozo confirmó su temor.

Andrea estaba llorando. Y ella nunca lloraba, realmente _nunca_. La única vez en la que se le había visto llorar, cómo él tan bien sabía, fue en su Independencia de España y en la Guerra contra Estados Unidos. No podía ni quería creer que tan sólo por su estupidez aquella joven estuviese derramando lágrimas una vez más. Y lo peor de todo era que él sabía que nunca debía tocar el tema de la feminidad con Andrea. Desde siempre había sabido que la chica no se comportaba así sólo por que le gustase, si no que lo hacía por que en verdad quería que la tomaran en serio y por que consideraba injusto que las chicas no pudieran hacer cosas que los hombres sí.

Andrea llorando y él parado justo frente a ella buscando desesperadamente algo qué hacer. Eran el centro de todas las miradas, que se alternaban de la mexicana al inglés para finalmente fulminar con la mirada a Arthur. Éste sonreía con nerviosismo e intentaba calmar a la joven, acariciándole el cabello y disculpándose varias veces de manera torpe y sin éxito alguno. Estaba demasiado desesperado, nunca antes la había visto llorar.

—Eres tan cruel—Fue lo único que escuchó salir de los labios de la morena, mientras que ésta se pasaba las manos por los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas. Fue cómo un baldazo de agua fría, y se sintió tremendamente culpable. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que había una única cosa que tranquilizaría a la chica.

Compró los boletos para Rápido y Furioso. Se los llevó, riendo nerviosamente y enseñándole los gloriosos boletos mientras los agitaba frente a sus ojos. Andrea se restregó los ojos entre hipidos y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Una pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco se fue ensanchando. Y que luego se convirtió en una risita. Y una risita que luego se convirtió en carcajada. Y una carcajada que luego se convirtió en una carcajada llena de burla.

Había olvidado que en México era la Reina de la Actuación. Se dio una patada aún más fuerte mentalmente por haberlo hecho, y entonces fue él quién quiso ponerse a llorar. Observó cómo la chica se doblaba sobre sí misma de tanto reír, feliz. Y entonces fue él quién perdió todo color de su rostro, mientras que miraba el suelo y dejaba caer su mano a un costado sin fuerzas, casi soltando los boletos para la película. Se veía herido.

Andrea continuaba riendo, completamente divertida y felicitándose a sí misma por ser tan inteligente. Sin embargo, al no escuchar los comunes insultos por parte de su inglés, paró de reír de golpe. Observó aún sonriendo a Arthur, soltando risitas nerviosas. Al notar que éste aún tenía una expresión tan herida, todo rastro de diversión desapareció de su rostro. Ahora fue ella quién se sintió culpable, y caminó torpe y rápidamente hasta dónde él, envolviéndolo en un torpe abrazo y aferrándose con fuerza a él.

—L-Lo siento, Artie. Creo que me pasé un poco…b-bueno, demasiado. No quería hacerte sentir mal..yo…yo…—Se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada al no recibir respuesta alguna— H-Hay mucho tiempo, cuando salgamos de ésta función, podemos entrar a la siguiente de Piratas del Caribe. Y-Yo pagaré, te lo prometo. Nos da tiempo para ver las dos y…—Paró. Paró a secas. Por que Arthur estaba reteniéndose la risa, y podía notarlo por que éste temblaba levemente. Al principio pensó que estaba llorando, pero no hizo falta mucho tiempo para notar que en realidad se trataba de una divertida risa. Se quedó tiesa al notar que la Actuación podía ser un juego para dos.

Sintió cómo Arthur era quién la envolvía en sus brazos ésta vez, mientras que continuaba riendo y asentaba el mentón sobre su cabeza. Siguió tiesa, soltando un sonidito de indignación y berrinche por lo que acababa de pasar.

— Andrea. Lo digo en serio, eres demasiado inocente. Eres tan linda—Le depositó un suave beso en la frente, aún riendo. Y a Andrea se le colorearon las mejillas intensamente de carmesí.

— ¡C-Cállate! ¡Cállate, Cállate!

Arthur soltó otra carcajada al notar el infantil mohín que la mexicana había hecho frunciendo los labios. Le dio otro beso en la mejilla y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

— Yo invito a las palomitas.

_**Su sensibilidad y delicadeza le hace captar al instante las necesidades de los demás, necesidades que la mayoría de los otros signos del zodíaco de naturaleza más "precipitada" no llegan a notar.**_

—Arthur, ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Luces muy pálido... ¿No estás enfermo? Te ves débil, no deberías de estar trabajando tanto…

—Estoy bien, Andrea. No te preocupes por mí. Hablo en serio —No despegó siquiera la vista de su papeleo, a pesar de que verdaderamente no se sentía bien. Había tenido mucho trabajo, y no había dormido más allá de unos minutos placenteros en los que había dormitado sobre los papeles, para luego despertarse sobresaltado y continuar. Muchos le habían preguntado lo mismo, y él siempre se los sacaba de encima diciéndoles que se encontraba bien. Pero Andrea simplemente no se iba de su lado.

—Yo también hablo en serio, cejudo. No luces nada bien —La mexicana se esforzaba por seguir pareciendo hostil, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien. Vamos, ya es muy tarde y debes regresar a casa pronto. Mañana por la mañana iré a verte e iremos a desayunar a aquél restaurante al que tanto ansiabas ir. _Okay?_

No obtuvo respuesta. Frunció levemente el ceño y alzó la mirada, sólo para notar cómo Andrea se inclinaba a su lado, tomando con suavidad entre sus manos el rostro del inglés y juntando su frente con la opuesta, cerrando los ojos. Arthur se sonrojó levemente, tartamudeó por unos segundos y finalmente se dejó hacer por la chica, suspirando.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la chica se separara, pero sin apartar una de sus manos de la mejilla de Arthur, con preocupación evidente en los ojos.

—Estás afiebrado, Arthur—Murmuró, esta vez posando la mano en su frente, confirmándolo. Evidentemente, Arthur estaba resfriado.

Éste no pudo evitar sorprenderse, abriendo bastante los ojos. Sí, se sentía mal, y la cabeza le dolía a horrores, pero nunca pensó que pudiese estar resfriado.

— _S-Seriously?_

—Sí. Pero sólo es una febrícula, no debes de tener más de 38º. Sin embargo, puede aumentar más tarde —La chica no pidió ningún permiso. Simplemente tomó del brazo a Arthur y lo hizo levantarse, sin hacer caso alguno a las protestas que éste le daba.

— ¡A-Andrea, no puedo irme! ¡Debo terminar éste trabajo, es muy importante!

— ¡Nada es más importante que la salud, carajo! ¡Te vas a acostar en el sofá y te quedarás completamente dormidito al instante! ¡No quiero ver que te levantes en ningún momento! Y más te vale, cabrón, no atreverte a decirme que no. —Si, eso definitivamente era una orden. Y Arthur no pudo protestar. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba recostado en el sofá, y tenía el termómetro en la boca.

Andrea llegó al poco tiempo, con una gruesa manta, una bandeja con un té de miel con limón, un tazón con agua helada y un pequeño trapo de cocina.

Primero lo arropó con la manta. Luego dobló con mucho cuidado el trapo de cocina, lo hundió en el agua helada y se lo puso en la frente, el inglés no pudo evitar estremecerse por la heladez. Entonces la chica sacó el termómetro de su boca y suspiró.

—38º, justo cómo sospechaba. Toma, éste es un té de mi casa que ayuda para el dolor de garganta. Te hará bien—Arthur lo tomó, le dio un sorbo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba delicioso. Se lo acabó rápidamente, a sorbos lentos pero largos, y luego volvió a acomodarse.

—_Thank you, Andrea _—Agradeció, a lo que la chica sólo sonrío levemente. Volvió a hundir el trapo en agua helada para refrescarlo y volvió a ponérselo en la frente. Repitió el proceso muchas veces, y habló con Arthur hasta que éste se quedó profundamente dormido, con la mexicana a su lado cuidándolo.

Aún no sabía cómo era que Andrea se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba enfermo cuando ni él mismo lo sospechó. No se sentía tan mal, o bueno, eso afirmaba él. Pero la chica había estado tan atenta y empeñada en decirle que no se encontraba bien, que había logrado demostrárselo.

_**Suele suceder que Virgo se muestre con total frialdad e incluso le grite a alguien que realmente le atrae muchísimo, porque justamente es su forma de defenderse de lo incontrolable, lo inexplicable y porque en el fondo no confían en la espontaneidad de los hechos de la vida.**_

— ¡Eres un maldito cabrón cejas de gusano azotador hijo de…!

— _W-What the hell? __¡_¿Y ahora qué fue lo que hice, México? ¡No fue mi culpa!

— ¡S-Serás estúpido! ¡¿Qué no ves que me acabas de pisar? ¡Me dolió, idiota!

Arthur bajó la mirada por un momento, observando el rostro de su pareja de baile con una ceja arqueada, ligeramente enfadado. ¡Pero si él no había hecho nada! ¿O sí?...A pesar de que su expresión de dolor no parecía decir lo mismo. Bajó un poco más la mirada, hasta sus pies. Y vaya la sorpresa con la que se encontró. Sí había pisado a Andrea, y a juzgar por la sarta de insultos que la chica había soltado, la había pisado muy feo.

— U-Uhm…_I-Im sorry! ¡_No fue mi culpa! _B-but you are so small…_

— No sé que chingados dijiste, pero más te vale no haber mencionado nada acerca de mi altura, por que traigo unos lindos tacones de aguja que aún no he estrenado—Andrea no alzó la mirada, sino que por lo contrario escondió su rostro en el pecho del inglés, hablando con la voz amortiguada por su traje. Quería esconder su sonrojo, que era realmente intenso para ese momento. No acostumbraba a bailar en pareja, mucho menos bailar el vals. Y para mejorar las cosas, la colonia de Arthur era embriagante. No podía dejar de inhalar profundamente mientras bailaba con él. Bendecía el momento en el cual la había invitado a bailar.

—N-No ¡Qué va! Nunca mencionaría nada de tu altura. Estás perfecta así Hahaha~—Bueno, Arthur sabía que en cuanto a venganzas no había nadie más eficiente que Andrea Hernández, y no quería comprobarlo en ese momento. Así que simplemente se limitó a continuar danzando, con mucho más cuidado de no pisar a la mexicana, y preguntándose por qué ésta estaba tan pegada a él.

Siguieron bailando por un buen rato.

— Eres un maldito estúpido, Arthur…

— ¿¡T-Te volví a pisar? ¡No puede ser! Y-Ya te dije que no es a propósito, verdaderamente lo siento…c-creo que lo mejor sería regresar a la mesa, ando bastante torpe hoy y no quiero lastimarte…

Pero Andrea negó con la cabeza para su sorpresa, y Arthur observó curioso cómo ésta se aferraba con fuerza a sus ropas.

—No, Arthur. ¡Sólo eres un idiota! ¡Un cabrón! ¡Y muchas otras cosas más, bastardo! ¡Y además no sabes bailar!

El inglés se quedó completamente en shock, tieso cómo una roca y con una expresión llena de incredulidad. ¿Qué acababa de decirle Andrea?...Estaba preguntándose que demonios había hecho mal, justo cuando la chica se puso de puntitas y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, para luego abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me gustas, cabrón.

_**Prueban todo tipo de cosas siempre y cuando les provean de instrucciones claras y precisas. Si se las quitan o no se las dan, entran en pánico. Ellos siempre leerán el manual primero y esto es lo que los convierte en los personajes más eficientes en cualquier área de la vida que elijan actuar.**_

— ¡N-No puedo hacerlo, Arthur, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo! N-Nunca antes había besado a nadie, ¿¡No lo entiendes? N-No sé, ¡No puedo, Inglaterra! No sé hacerlo, ¡Necesito que por lo menos me digas cómo se hace!

Arthur no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita divertida, observando lo nerviosa que se encontraba la chica frente a él. Se veía tan linda así de sonrojada y tartamudeando, y lo ponía aún más feliz que estuviese así de nerviosa por él. Sí, le había enfadado un poco al principio cuando se había acercado para besarla y ésta se había apartado tan bruscamente, pero ahora que sabía por qué lo había hecho…no pudo evitar enternecerse. Era muy adorable.

—Oh, vamos ¿Qué ciencia podría tener un pequeño beso? No existen instrucciones para eso, Andrea, si es lo que esperas.

— ¿¡P-Pero entonces cómo demonios esperas que lo haga? No puedo Arthur, ¡No puedo! No sé cómo se hace… ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?

Arthur ensanchó su sonrisa, riendo por lo bajo y acariciando con suavidad la mano de la joven, que estaba intensamente sonrojada y desviaba desesperadamente la mirada, sin querer verle a los ojos. Se acercó más a ella de nuevo, sintiendo cómo ésta se estremecía por la cercanía, y le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja con la mano que tenía libre. Luego se inclinó sobre ella.

—Sólo déjate llevar, _my lady_.

Y, dicho esto, se volvió a inclinar para besar con suavidad la mano que le había estado acariciando, sintiendo de nuevo un estremecimiento por parte de la otra, que de pronto había dejado de protestar y se encontraba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Permaneció con la sonrisa grabada en su rostro y observó cómo Andrea inhalaba y exhalaba con mucha pesadez, pero aún sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Aún temblaba levemente, pero parecía comenzar a relajarse. Luego de unos segundos abrió con lentitud los ojos, dejando ver sus pupilas de un brillante y expresivo color chocolate. Y entonces volteó a ver a Arthur a los ojos, vacilante.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces él se acercó, levantó con mucha suavidad el mentón de la morena y luego unió sus labios con los opuestos en un tierno y dulce beso.

_**Se podría decir que no son "presa fácil" de ningún oportunista, cara bonita o cuerpo perfecto.**_

—Y dime, preciosa. ¿Qué hace una señorita tan hermosa como tú siendo acompañada por un inglés bastardo de cejas anormales y peinado de oruga?

—Cállate

—Oh, vamos nena…. ¿Por qué no mejor dejas a éste enclenque aquí y acompañas a éste galán a ver una película? ¡Éste incompetente no te merece!

— ¡Cállate de una puta vez, estúpido! —Andrea apartó de un brusco golpe a aquel modelo juvenil que intentaba seducirla, el cuál simplemente se quedó observándola con una mueca caprichosa y desconcertada. Arthur se encontraba furioso, apretando con fuerza los puños y fulminando con la mirada al hombre, casi matándolo con ella.

Hacía bastante tiempo que se hubiese lanzado sobre él para enseñarle que esa no era forma de tratar a una dama, mucho menos a _su _dama. Pero no lo hizo, por que era un caballero, y lo iba a demostrar. Y también por que la mexicana había acercado tímidamente su mano a la de él, al principio casi acariciándola, luego entrelazándola para aferrarla con fuerza al instante en que aquel malnacido se le comenzó a acercar, en un acto instintivo. Arthur se sorprendió, pues la chica muy contadas veces tomaba su mano [no le gustaba hacerlo en público por que no soportaba que se les quedaran viendo], y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era devolverle el gesto y mantenerla siempre cerca de él.

El hombre, cuyos rasgos había que admitir eran realmente atractivos, le dedicó una furiosa mirada a Arthur, quién sólo sonrío con sorna.

— Y bien, ¿Qué esperas para largarte de mi vista, _Fucking idiot_?

— ¡N-No sabes lo que dices! ¿Acaso me conoces? ¡Soy famosísimo, salgo en todas las revistas juveniles, las chicas se mueren por mí! ¿Te atreves a rechazarme cómo si nada?

Andrea esbozó una sonrisa burlona, arqueando una ceja y alzando su mano y la de Arthur entrelazadas, casi restregándoselas en el rostro a aquel chico.

— ¿Rechazar a un patán mimado sin cerebro al cual todas las chicas persiguen para quedarme con un caballeroso y _sexy _inglés cejón con cabello de oruga? Mmmh…pero que difícil decisión…—Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar aquello, y observó a la morena con evidente sorpresa. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba referirse a él de aquella manera, nada propia de ella. Ésta continuaba con una sonrisa repleta de sorna, observando divertida la expresión de indignación del "modelo juvenil" — Sip. Me encanta la idea. ¿Y sabes algo? No necesito a un estúpido modelo. Yo tengo al mío justo aquí, y es perfecto.

Y, para terminar de sorprender a Arthur, la chica se volteó hacia él y sin previo aviso alguno le plantó un dulce beso en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, sé que me matarán por subir el Horóscopo por partes(?) pero es que me está quedando demasiado largo, así que decidí subirlo así :'D El próximo capítulo será Tauro [Arthur] y el tercero será la compatibilidad de ambos, la cual espero terminar pronto~ Me encanta lo lindos que se ven México e Inglaterra juntos, y por eso decidí hacer éste horóscopo. Me encanta la manera tsundere en la que se llevan, y cómo contrasta la actitud de caballero con la actitud "especial" de Andrea. A mi parecer, sin importar qué OC sea México, el UkxMéxico o MéxicoxUk [Sí, México puede ukearse a Arthur(?)] <strong>** es muy lindo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado ésta primera parte, y espero poder subir pronto la segunda.**

**¿Reviews?~**


	2. Tαurσ

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra del maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz, al igual que sus personajes a excepción de México [Andrea Hernández], que es de mi creación. La saga de los Horóscopos es maravillosa idea de Anniih. Thanks por el permiso c:**

* * *

><p><strong>[Tαurσ]<strong>

_**Se trata de un signo posesivo y quien acompañe a Tauro va a comprobar que en público él demostrará a todos -a través de gestos físicos- que es "de su propiedad".**_

Él realmente no quería estar ahí. Las luces, los reflectores, la música a todo volumen, el montón de gente agrupada de manera apretada en la pista que bailaba de manera salvaje y al compás de la música, chocando sus cuerpos entre ellos. No le hacía ni un poco de gracia.

— Vamos, Arthur ¡Se ve muy divertido! Quiero ir, anda, vamos. Yo sé que tú quieres~—Había suplicado la mexicana al instante en que habían pasado frente a la disco después de una tranquila cena, emocionada al notar lo buena que parecía estar la fiesta ahí adentro. Arthur se negó rotundamente, alegando que era demasiado ruidoso y que él ya se encontraba bastante cansado esa noche [aunque no era la verdadera razón], y simplemente trataba de alejar a la chica del lugar sin éxito alguno. Pero cada vez que Andrea se resignaba a alejarse, comenzaba alguna otra canción y la chica comenzaba a jalar de su brazo de nuevo de forma insistente, intentando arrastrarlo dentro mientras entre grititos decía "¡Ésta es mi canción, ésta es mi canción!"

El inglés había intentado por aproximadamente media hora hacer cambiar de opinión a Andrea, pero la joven no parecía tener intenciones de irse del lugar sin haber entrado primero a la disco. A Arthur le costó demasiado, pero después de ver la expresión de súplica que la mexicana tenía, no pudo hacer más que aceptar.

Y entonces ambos entraron, deslumbrándose con el espectáculo de luces que había dentro. Arthur no había logrado enfocar aún su vista cuando su pareja lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y literalmente lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile, la cosa que más le desagradaba del lugar. Y para empeorar las cosas, la chica había decidido que el centro era el mejor lugar para bailar y lo había obligado a entrar a aquella muchedumbre de gente, recibiendo empujones y varias dolorosas pisadas de tacones en el camino.

El inglés observó a su alrededor. Pura gente sobrebebida que apestaba a alcohol, hombres con miradas que resultaban más que sólo pervertidas y que se habían plantado al instante en el cuerpo de _su _México. Fulminó con la mirada a todos y cada uno de ellos, advirtiéndoles que ni siquiera intentaran acercarse a ella. Por _eso _él no quería entrar a ese lugar.

Y, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, extendió sus brazos y abrazó a Andrea por la cintura, aferrándola con fuerza. La rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos, haciendo con ellos una especie de barrera protectora que impedía bajo cualquier circunstancia que alguien pudiera tocarla. La acercó lo más que pudo a él, sin importarle siquiera un poco que la chica pudiese pisarlo. Hizo que con sus brazos rodeara su cuello, y por la posición igualmente hizo que lo viese directamente a los ojos, sin permitirle prestarle su mirada a nadie más. Esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha al notar que la mexicana no ofrecía resistencia alguna, sino que por todo lo contrario permanecía lo más cerca que podía de él. Bailaron en esa posición, sin apartar sus miradas ni por un solo momento. Arthur sólo bajó uno de sus brazos para aferrar con fuerza la mano de la chica en una ocasión, y también se inclinó levemente en varias ocasiones para besarla. En la frente, en las mejillas, en los labios.

Él la trataba con la delicadeza con la que se trataría a una valiosa pieza de porcelana. Aquella peculiar pareja se distinguía de todas las demás por la dulzura y protección sobria que el chico ofrecía a la chica. Muchas jóvenes suspiraban al verlos juntos, y cuchicheaban entre ellas. Los chicos simplemente vieron que no tenían oportunidad de acercarse a Andrea, y decidieron irse por otras que probablemente ya estaban abandonadas por sus novios después de tanto beber.

Andrea Hernández era sólo suya. Y le daría su merecido a quién se atreviese a contradecirlo.

_**Le encanta la buena comida, en abundancia, por lo cual le encanta cocinar.**_

—A-Arthur… ¿Q-Qué carajos es… eso?

—_H-hell Andrea! _¡No exageres tanto! S-Se nota a primera vista qué es lo que es… ¡Además, me costó mucho hacerlo! Mi comida está deliciosa. ¡No tienes que hacerle caso a lo que sea que te diga el idiota de Alfred!

La mexicana observó con recelo aquel bonito tazón de porcelana, blanco y con decoraciones verdes, el mismo deleitante color que los ojos de Arthur. Era un tazón muy bonito, sin duda alguna. Pero lo que burbujeaba y, cómo Andrea juraba, _agonizaba _dentro de él era sin duda alguna algo de temer. Fuera de pensar que eran burbujas, la chica comenzaba a temerse que en realidad aquella masa negruzca y pegajosa se estuviese moviendo por su propia cuenta.

Soltó un gran suspiro y miró al inglés con una expresión algo apenada, mientras que se mordía el labio inferior con mucho nerviosismo. La mirada expectante y suplicante de Arthur la hacían querer reprimir sus comentarios, pues verdaderamente no quería herir sus sentimientos. Sabía lo mucho que él realmente se esforzaba por cocinar algo decente.

— P-pero…Arthur, ¿No habíamos quedado en que yo traería toda la comida? —Continúo insistiendo la chica, intentando tener todo el tacto posible con el inglés [aunque le era verdaderamente difícil, no acostumbraba a serlo con nadie]. El mayor simplemente frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, son las mejillas levemente teñidas de carmesí.

— _I-I know it…but…_A-Anoche no podia dormir, y cómo no tenía nada mejor que hacer…además, me emocioné tanto por que en la televisión estaban pasando de esos programas de cocina que siempre pasan por las mañanas…—Murmuró, arrancando por inercia algunas plantitas de la hierba en un gesto de nerviosismo. —De verdad estuve esperando con muchas ansias éste picnic. No quería llegar sin nada encima…

Andrea simplemente suspiró y ladeó la cabeza, ceñuda.

—P-pero entonces al menos podrías haberme avisado, tonto. Así al menos hubiera podido ir a tu casa a ayudarte. ¿En verdad crees que es comestible esa cosa? —Volvió a suspirar una vez más al notar que el inglés aún permanecía con la mirada desviada y lucía evidentemente algo triste. Se levantó de su lugar y, vacilante, tomó el tazón con delicadeza entre sus manos para ir a dónde se encontraba Arthur, posando con mucha suavidad una mano sobre su hombro. —Vamos, dejemos el picnic para otro día y acompáñame a mi casa. Te enseñaré a cocinar, y más te vale aprender, cabrón.

— ¡N-No tengo que aprender nada, Andrea! Yo sé cocinar perfectamente, ¡No necesito de tu ayuda! —Protestó el mayor cuando la chica lo tomó por el brazo, obligándole a pararse, y comenzó a recoger las cosas a su alrededor. Más no opuso resistencia física alguna. Ayudó a la mexicana a recoger, bufando y quejándose por lo bajo, pero finalmente caminó junto a ella en dirección a su casa.

Ese día, Andrea comprendió que no se podía tener a Arthur "cocinando decentemente" en la cocina sin que el horno explotara.

_**Trabaja mucho, por lo que necesita un buen descanso, lo ideal es un lugar al aire libre, o bien estar en casa recostado cómodamente viendo televisión o escuchando música; eso sí, la casa debe estar llena de belleza y paz, y debe ser un lugar acogedor en todos los aspectos.**_

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Te dije que no debías trabajar cuando te estuvieras enfermo! ¡Eres un tonto, Arthur, un idiota! ¡Pareces un chingado niño chiquito que necesita que le repitan las cosas una y otra vez para hacer las cosas bien!

—A-Andrea…m-me duele mucho la cabeza, no me grites de esa manera, _bloody hell…_

— ¡Cállate, cabrón! ¿Qué carajos hubieses hecho si yo no hubiese decidido venir a visitarte de sorpresa? ¡Ya no podías más con tu jodido trabajo, admítelo! ¡Un poco más y te hubieses desmayado! ¡Eres un estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¡Y-y borra esa…esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro! —Las mejillas de la mexicana habían adquirido un repentino tono sonrosado al notar que el británico, a pesar de estarse quejando y soltando alguno que otro insulto, tenía una pequeña sonrisa grabada en el rostro. — ¡Genial, lo que me faltaba! ¡La fiebre te dejó tarado!

Arthur soltó una risita, observando fijamente cómo la chica caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro sin parar, buscando mantas, un termómetro, un té caliente y un paño húmedo entre muchas otras cosas. No podía evitar sonreír, por que Andrea se veía adorable preocupándose por él de esa manera. Pero se veía aún más adorable usando _eso _encima.

Era cierto, el pequeño sonrojo febril de sus mejillas y su palidez delataban que sin duda alguna él era el enfermo, el que necesitaba abrigo, el que necesitaba atenciones. Pero, cuando Andrea lo había sacado literalmente a rastras de su oficina para llevarlo a casa, la chica se dio cuenta mientras discutía con Arthur en el trayecto de que el frío en Inglaterra en ésas épocas del año no era la cosa más agradable del mundo. A pocos metros de estar fuera del cálido departamento de trabajo de Arthur, comenzó a temblar y a estornudar entre maldiciones, cosa que Arthur no pasó por alto.

Y, cómo buen caballero que era, le había dado su chaqueta. Había surgido otra discusión gracias a esto, ya que "Él era el que estaba resfriado", pero finalmente la mexicana se vio obligada a acceder a llevar la chaqueta cuando el frío se convirtió en aún más insoportable. Y Arthur no era muy alto, pero tampoco era bajo. Y bueno, por algo Francis se esmeraba tanto en llamar a Andrea siempre _"Mon petit". _Andrea, ciertamente, era bajita de estatura. Y no sólo eso, sino que también era bastante menudita. Muy bien proporcionada, pero pequeña y menuda.

Conclusión, la chaqueta le quedaba jodidamente enorme. Hasta la altura de las rodillas, para ser exactos. Ya que por el frío y su no tan saludable condición, a Arthur se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de llevar la chaqueta que más grande le quedaba para abrigarse mejor. Genial, otros cinco centímetros agregados a la diferencia de altura que el inglés le tenía.

Por eso Arthur no podía quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Era pequeña, era cierto, pero estaba ahí. Y sabía lo fijo que Andrea siempre miraba a sus labios, y lo mucho que a ésta le gustaba verlo sonreír, aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Y el sonrojo que se hacía presente en las mejillas de la joven al notar que el inglés no le quitaba la mirada de encima hacía que Arthur se enterneciera aún más. No podía creer que esa era la misma chica que mentaba madres en todas las reuniones, la que se sentaba con las piernas abiertas y la que se dormía a mitad de los discursos. Siempre había creído que Andrea no tenía nada de señorita, pero, ahora que la conocía mejor…era una chica adorable. Por mucho que lo negara y se esforzara por demostrar lo contrario. Ella era una _tsundere _total.

No opuso resistencia cuando una tartamudeante Andrea lo tomó con considerable suavidad por los hombros y lo hizo recostarse en el sofá, cubriéndolo con las mantas mientras bufaba por lo bajo. Se estremeció al sentir el paño con agua helada posarse en su frente, y sintió cómo las manos de Andrea temblaban por el frío al que se estaba exponiendo. Una vez que la chica lo terminó de acomodar todo, se levantó para ir a buscar el termómetro.

—T-Tú estúpido…m-más te vale que no te vuelva a encontrar trabajando en ésas condiciones, ¿E-entendido? —Amenazó, con los dientes castañeándole por el frío. Arthur le observó con la pequeña sonrisa aún presente y, al notar que la chica tenía tanto frío, tomó con delicadeza una de sus manos y la besó. La calidez tan repentina provocó que la mexicana se estremeciera y apartara instintivamente la mano, intensamente sonrojada, mientras que el inglés simplemente ampliaba su sonrisa.

—Estás helada, _lady. _Deberías tomar una manta tú también y dejar de preocuparte por mí. Estaré bien. —Aseguró, mientras que Andrea desviaba la mirada y negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

—E-estoy bien. No necesito una manta, y necesito saber si la fiebre es muy alta—Respondió mientras se volteaba hacia la mesita de noche y tomaba el termómetro para luego volverse hacia el inglés de nuevo. Se lo puso en la boca, y entonces se sentó a un lado de él a esperar.

Tembló levemente pasados unos segundos de haberse quedado quieta, envolviéndose mejor en la chaqueta y soplándose las manos para intentar calentarlas. Pronto comenzaron a castañearle los dientes de nuevo.

—P-Puta madre…que frío hace—Se quejó por lo bajo, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y frotándose los brazos en un inútil intento por entrar en calor. Arthur le observó por un rato fijamente, viendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando por fin soltó una pequeña risa y sacó una de sus manos de la manta para acariciar la mejilla de Andrea. Ésta se estremeció de nuevo ante el cálido contacto, y volteo a ver ceñuda al inglés.

—_Come here, my lady_—Arthur apartó las mantas y se inclinó hacia adelante para abrazar con fuerza a la Mexicana, quién se sorprendió y dio un pequeño respingo. Inglaterra soltó otra leve risa, y se inclinó para juntar su mejilla con la contraria, sintiendo el contraste de la mejilla fría de la chica contra la suya—No quiero que te enfermes tú también, Andrea— La chica se ruborizó al instante, y desvió la mirada, tensándose levemente. El rubio la abrazó con aún más fuerza y la hizo acurrucarse entre sus brazos, frotándoselos para hacerla entrar en calor.

—C-Cabrón…ya te dije que no necesito entrar en calor—Protestó la mexicana, aunque no hizo nada por apartarse del mayor. Arthur, notando que estaba sonriendo más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, besó con suavidad la mejilla de Andrea y luego volvió a acomodar las mantas sobre ambos con el brazo con el que no rodeaba a la chica. Se volvió a recostar y acomodó mejor a la la joven sobre él, acurrucándola contra su pecho. Ésta aferró con fuerza sus ropas, y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Suspiró y cerró con suavidad los ojos, disfrutando de lo cálido y cómodo que se sentía.

El termómetro había resbalado y se encontraba ahora en el suelo, pero ninguno de los dos le tomó importancia alguna. En ese momento sólo de dedicaron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro y de la calidez tan confortante que sentían. Finalmente, ambos se quedaron profunda y plácidamente dormidos, arrullados por la comodidad en la cual se encontraban.

_**Aunque si bien pueden ser amables y amistosos, defienden bien sus ideas y no dejan que nadie se las discuta.**_

—Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, Andrea. Pero no te escucharé. No lo haré, simplemente ¡No lo haré!

—¡S-Si serás terco cómo una cabra! ¡Pareces un niño pequeño, carajo! E-Escúchame tan sólo por un momento, y verás que… ¡N-No te tapes los oídos! ¡Me lleva la chingada, Arthur, eres peor que un niño pequeño! —Andrea observó desesperada la manera en el que el inglés cerraba con fuerza los ojos y se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos, fingiendo impasibilidad que en realidad no tenía, en una expresión de capricho igual a la de un niño de cinco años. ¡Y ella era la inmadura! —¡Entiende que no puedes comportarte así todo el tiempo!

—¡Entiende tú primero que yo nunca podré llevarme bien con el _wine bastard, bloody hell_! —Protestó un exasperado Arthur, mientras que fruncía las gruesas cejas y apretaba con fuerza los labios. Miró a la morena y luego desvió la mirada, enfadado. La chica, igual de frustrada, emitió un bufido hastiado y se cruzó de brazos, mirando con reproche al mayor.

—Y-Ya te dije que no es tan difícil…sólo tienes que escucharme…el Tío Francis no es tan malo cómo…-

—¡Ya te escuché por más de media hora, _damn it! _¡Y ya te dije que no cambiaré de opinión, y punto final! —Torció una sonrisa forzada y miró a Andrea con una ceja arqueada, enfurruñado— Que no es tan malo… ¡¿Qué no es tan malo? Eres tan ingenua, Andrea ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, intentó conquistarte cuando por fin lograste liberarte de Antonio!

— ¡P-pero no lo logró! ¿No es así? —La mexicana se mordió levemente el labio inferior, nerviosa, pues bien sabía que Arthur decía la verdad. El inglés soltó un gran y pesado suspiro, masajeándose las sienes con frustración— Vamos Arthur, no seas tan necio. ¡Siquiera escúchame!

—¡Ya basta, Andrea! Ese sapo no se merece que tú intentes con tanto empeño cambiar mi perspectiva sobre él… ¡Es un maldito pervertido y además un idiota, no deberías llevarte tan bien con él! Tú eres la que debe escucharme. ¡Deja de abogar tanto por ese idiota, y mejor comienza a cuidarte más de ese bastardo! —Arthur se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar a pasos largos y pesados hasta dónde se encontraba la mexicana, soltando suspiros en el trayecto y masajeándose las sienes con fuerza. Le dolía la cabeza de tan sólo pensar en el francés. Y mucho más cuando era_ Andrea_ quién hablaba de él.

La chica simplemente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, ceñuda, y se cruzó de brazos. El inglés se acercó a ella y le acarició una mejilla con suavidad, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa de comprensión, aunque no consiguió más que una muy pequeña. La chica evitó su mirada, aunque no opuso resistencia a sus caricias.

Arthur se inclinó con lentitud y le besó con mucha suavidad y ternura los labios. La chica al principio se mostró algo tensa y reacia, pero finalmente acabó correspondiéndole al inglés, de aquella manera tan dulce y amorosa con la cual estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo. Cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, el rubio se inclinó y juntó su frente con la de ella, esbozando una sonrisa aún más radiante y natural que la anterior, de un renovado buen humor. Le posó una mano en la mejilla y en ningún momento rompió contacto visual con ella, perdiéndose en sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

—No te juntes demasiado con Francis. _Okay_? —Al escuchar el pequeño gruñido de la menor en respuesta, no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar, pero permaneciendo con la sonrisa— Y necesito que comprendas que no puedo llevarme bien con él. Simplemente…no lo sé, ni él ni yo somos capaces de soportarnos. Así cómo tú te llevas con Alfred…es…es algo extraño—Explicó con serenidad el inglés, aunque no muy seguro del ejemplo que dio. Ciertamente, Alfred y Andrea se soportaban mejor que él y Francis, pero al menos era una idea aproximada. —_Okay_?

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de la mexicana, en el cual Arthur no despegó su vista de ella. Ésta, por su parte, había desviado la mirada y había soltado un pesado suspiro. Permaneció un tiempo así, y luego, de la nada, río levemente.

—Eres un maldito celoso, Arthur—Murmuró, divertida, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de un sorprendido y sonrojado Arthur y lo volvía a besar. Cuando se separaron, la sonrisa divertida no había abandonado el rostro de la mexicana, y las mejillas de Arthur ardían de vergüenza.

— _W-What the hell…? _H-ha…haha, tiene que ser una broma, Andrea. ¿Y-Yo celoso de ese sapo? ¡Q-qué va! ¡Si es un completo imbécil! —Aseguró, riendo con nerviosismo, mientras que esquivaba la mirada de la mexicana, quién simplemente continuaba sonriendo.

—Estás celoso. Es obvio. Te molesta que me lleve tan bien con Francis, ¿No es así?

El inglés volvió a cruzar miradas con la mexicana, aún ligeramente sonrojado, y permaneció un rato en silencio. Finalmente, extendió sus brazos y abrazó posesivamente a Andrea, apretándola con fuerza contra sí, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la chica y volviendo a sonreír levemente.

— T-Tú, idiota…si sólo estás celoso al menos deberías admitir que Tío Francis no es tan malo cómo tú piensas…

Arthur ensanchó su sonrisa, y acercó su rostro al de la morena de tal manera que sus narices se cruzaban. Los ojos de la chica lo miraban fijamente, avispados y brillantes, sin perder detalle alguno de lo que sucedía frente a ellos.

— Francis sigue siendo y siempre será un sapo idiota y un maldito pervertido, sin importar nada.

Y entonces volvió a juntar sus labios con los de la mexicana.

_**Los Tauro cumplen sus promesas y no prometen nada que no puedan cumplir, o hasta que hayan chequeado todos los detalles.**_

Arthur suspiró y observó, sin poder evitar sentirse ligeramente mal, cómo la mexicana permanecía con el rostro pegado al cristal, con la mirada fija en el exterior y expresión suplicante y afligida. El suave repiqueteo de la lluvia comenzaba a adormecerlo, pero la chica no parecía tener intención alguna de dormir. Ella sólo permanecía ahí, observando la fuerte tormenta y con una esperanza que poco a poco comenzaba a flaquear. Estaba claro que no dejaría de llover pronto, tal vez ni siquiera hasta el día siguiente.

—No es justo… ¿Por qué tenía que llover justo hoy? Carajo, si había estado haciendo un maldito calor…—Murmuró enfurruñada la chica, separando el rostro de la fría ventana y suspirando con desgana. Se fue a sentar a un lado de Arthur en el sofá, después de que éste le hubiese pedido tantas veces que se separara de la ventana, y se acurrucó contra él. El inglés la abrazó, pues estaba helada después de haber pasado tanto tiempo pegada al frío vidrio.

—_I know, _lo siento tanto…no sé qué fue lo que pasó. Revisé el clima y todo…ésta tormenta me tomó por desprevenido. _Really, i am sorry, Andrea._ —Se disculpó el inglés, besándole con suavidad la frente a la menor. Ésta simplemente negó con la cabeza, soltando un pesado suspiro y alzando la mirada para ver al rubio fijamente a los ojos.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, tonto. No es tu culpa, simplemente…el clima decidió lo que quería decidir. —Le relajó Andrea, mientras que alzaba un poco la cabeza para besarle la mejilla. —Es sólo que…yo verdaderamente estaba esperando éste día. Has estado tan ocupado con el trabajo y…bueno, hace tiempo que yo quería ver una vez más a tu Unicornio, pero ahora, cómo está lloviendo, el Unicornio no puede entrar aquí…y también quería que Quetzalcóatl lo conociera, pero él tampoco puede estar aquí dentro. —La mexicana soltó un gemido de frustración, escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Arthur. Éste simplemente suspiró también, y le acarició el cabello.

—Lo sé, lo sé…me siento tan mal por esto. No sabes cómo lo siento—Se volvió a disculpar al inglés, logrando que la mexicana volviera a incorporarse para mirarle con las mejillas ligeramente infladas y una ceja arqueada. Arthur río levemente, apenado—L-Lo siento, es que en serio…no puedo dejar de sentir que fue mi culpa. Yo también esperaba muy ansioso éste día, y cuando por fin termino con el trabajo, de pronto comienza a llover…a mí también me parece muy injusto.

Andrea posó con suavidad una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del inglés, con los labios fruncidos.

—No es tu culpa, Arthur. Entiéndelo de una buena vez—No podía evitar frustrarse por la actitud de su pareja. Así, tirándose la culpa cómo si nada…

—Pero…yo te lo prometí. Y no pude cumplirlo, no sabes que mal me siento…—Se excusó el inglés, logrando que la mexicana pusiera la mirada en blanco y apoyara ambas manos sobre sus hombros, mirándole a los ojos con mucha seriedad. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente y desvió la mirada, suspirando—_S-Sorry, _intentaré dejar de culparme a mí mismo.

Andrea sonrió levemente, y abrazó con fuerza al inglés. Se le estaba volviendo costumbre mostrar tantas muestras de cariño junto a él, y a decir verdad le agradaba mucho. Él rubio le devolvió el gesto, y ambos se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos, hasta que…

_¡ZAS!_

Andrea alzó al instante la mirada, observando completamente desconcertada a su alrededor y buscando el origen de aquel ruido. Después de hacer esto por varios segundos, volteó a ver a Arthur, algo alarmada. ¿Y si era un ladrón? Pero…el otro no parecía demasiado preocupado. Todo lo contrario, tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. La chica arqueó una ceja, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

— ¿P-Por qué estás sonriendo…? —No pudo evitar que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran por un momento al notar que el inglés reía por lo bajo, con suavidad. No sabía si estaba asustada o emocionada, pero de pronto había comenzado a sentir su rostro acalorado y sus mejillas se habían tornado de carmesí. Tenía un muy extraño presentimiento…pero…era un presentimiento bueno. Ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba, y con una sonrisa igual de radiante en el rostro, comenzó a tironear a Arthur de sus ropas — ¿Qué es lo que hiciste, cabrón? ¡Vamos, dímelo! —Una risita se escapó de su boca, no sabía por qué estaba tan entusiasmada.

—Tendrás que esperar un poco más si quieres averiguar—Espetó el inglés, riendo al ver las expresiones infantiles de enfurruño y reproche que la chica componía, inflando las mejillas y soltando soniditos de inconformidad. —Vamos, sígueme.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera. En cuestión de minutos, Andrea ya estaba de pie y estaba prácticamente arrastrando al inglés para que se apresurara. Éste, aún sonriendo, trató de calmar a la mexicana sin éxito alguno y se vio obligado a comenzar a caminar de manera apresurada al instante, siendo presionado por una impaciente Andrea.

—Tranquila, Andrea…ya casi llegamos—Entre risas, el inglés tomó la manija de la puerta del patio trasero con firmeza, observando fijamente a la mexicana, quién estaba más que ansiosa por averiguar de qué se trataba todo esto. La chica arqueó una ceja al notar que iba a abrir la puerta.

—Pero…si aún está lloviendo—Murmuró sin comprender nada, alzando la mirada para ver curiosa a Arthur. Éste simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Me seguirás? —Inquirió, abriendo la puerta. La lluvia torrencial se escuchaba, fuerte y clara, pero…no entraba ni una gota de agua a la casa. El fuerte aire sí que lo hacía, pero no había nada de agua dentro. Andrea, intrigada, asintió al instante con la cabeza. Tomó la mano de Arthur, y juntos pasaron a través de la puerta.

Una, dos gotitas de agua…unas tres seguidas. Pero fuera de eso, nada. La mexicana alzó la cabeza, sorprendida, para observar aquella improvisada barrera que los protegía. Era una simple tela, una manta. Y encima de la manta había impermeables, bolsas de plástico y todo aquel material que sirviese para impedir el paso de la lluvia. Y, debajo de aquella improvisada casita, se encontraba el majestuoso y hermoso animal de un cuerno, que relinchó complacido al ver a su dueño asomarse por la puerta.

Andrea volteó a ver, francamente sorprendida, al inglés.

—T-Tú…hiciste…todo esto?

El rubio amplió su sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza, acercándose para abrazar de nuevo a la mexicana. El unicornio, curioso, se acercó a ambos y comenzó a olfatearlos como si quisiera identificarlos con un gesto cariñoso, revolviendo sus cabellos y logrando que ambos rieran al sentir cosquillas mientras lo hacía. La mexicana se apegó aún más al más alto, abrazándole con demasiado afecto.

—_I promised it. _¿Cómo podría pasarlo por alto? Cómo un verdadero caballero, es mi deber cumplir con todas las promesas que haga…y, además, sobre todo con las promesas que te hago a ti. —El inglés sonreía radiante. Estaba feliz. Feliz porque, evidentemente, a la mexicana le había gustado su pequeña muestra de afecto y esfuerzo en la cual se había esmerado tanto. Le había costado, sí, pero había valido la pena.

Andrea acarició al unicornio, y luego volteó a ver a Arthur, sonriendo igual de radiante. Se acercó aún más a él, lo tomó de los hombros y se puso de puntitas para depositarle un beso en los labios. El inglés le correspondió al instante, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Cuando se separaron, juntó su frente con la opuesta y le acarició una mejilla.

—Eres jodidamente encantador, cabrón.

_**Es un hombre cariñoso, acogedor, comprensivo, cálido y tierno, generoso hasta el exceso. El amor de Tauro es simple, abierto, sincero y siempre tratará con mucho afecto y consideración a su pareja, haciéndola sentir segura de ser amada**_.

Andrea observaba, ruborizada, el enorme ramo de diversas flores que ahora sostenía en brazos. No era la primera vez que Arthur le regalaba flores, pero ese ramo era el más grande que había recibido desde que mantenía una relación con él. Tenía tantas en casa que ya hasta tenía un dulce y agradable aroma cada vez que entrabas. Una pequeña sonrisita adornaba sus labios, y Arthur sostenía con ternura su mano mientras ella admiraba todas aquellas hermosas flores.

— ¿Te gustó la cena? Espero que sí, fue en uno de mis restaurantes preferidos. Sirven la mejor comida—El inglés sonrío mientras acomodaba el flequillo de la chica por detrás de su oreja con la mano que tenía libre, pues éste se había deslizado con suavidad por su rostro mientras ésta inclinaba la cabeza para oler el embriagante aroma de las flores. —Y el helado que fuimos a comer. Era el más refinado y especializado en todo el estado. Y éste parque…éste es mi preferido. Porque es tan tranquilo, y cómo el mar está tan cerca la brisa es exquisita…

—Todo es perfecto, Arthur. —Respondió la chica, sonriendo aún ligeramente ruborizada. Cuando le fueron entregadas las flores, al final de la cena, también se le fueron entregados varios piropos por parte del inglés, y eso había logrado que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmesí. El inglés volteó a verla, sonriendo con alegría y tranquilidad—Todo es perfecto cuando estoy contigo. Hasta comiendo insectos junto a ti estaría feliz. Tú lo sabes.

Ahora fue el inglés el que se ruborizó ligeramente. Observó fijamente a la chica, y permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

—Estás preciosa, Andrea. Todo el tiempo lo estás. —Fue su comentario después de aquellos segundos. La mexicana alzó la mirada, aún más ruborizada, y se acomodó el cabello de nuevo, aún con aquella sutil sonrisa en los labios. Se miraron fijamente, cruzando miradas y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Era una noche simplemente perfecta, para ambos. —Quiero que todo sea perfecto. Porque tú eres perfecta, y quiero que todo esté a tu nivel.

Se inclinó y la besó con dulzura. Era verdad, aunque la mexicana en realidad no era toda una perfecta señorita y a veces era maleducada, para él era perfecta, toda ella. Ambos se amaban demasiado, y aunque a veces había discusiones entre ellos, se consideraban perfectos mutuamente. Con algo de arrogancia tsundere, tal vez, pero ellos siempre se amarían de aquella manera.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY! No me maten por tardar tanto! ;A; e-es sólo que, bueno, cómo aquí en México ya está acabando el curso escolar y estoy en varias actividades , pues de pronto me vi rodeada de montones de exámenes y ensayos generales, además de festivales y exposiciones ;n; así que, además de que la inspiración pareció decidir irse de vacaciones, no encontraba mucho tiempo para escribir! En serio, I'm sorry! :c Espero poder subir el tercer y último capítulo pronto y sin demora alguna. Muchas gracias por los reviews, ¡Me hacen DEMASIADO feliz! <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo c: **

**¿Reviews?~**


	3. Cᴏϻpαтɪɓɪlɪɗαɗ

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra del maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz. La idea de los Horóscopos tampoco me pertenece, son maravillosa idea de Anniih~**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Cᴏϻ****pα****тɪɓɪlɪɗαɗ]**

**La naturaleza afectuosa de Tauro logra descongelar la timidez inherente a Virgo.**

Andrea se había tensado tanto que Arthur temía que de alguna manera pudiese hacerse daño. Era comprensible, porque era muy normal que uno se sintiese incómodo cuando todos los miembros de la ONU se le quedaban viendo fijamente, con una expresión divertida e interrogativa en el rostro. Algunos con algo de enfado y otros claramente desconcertados.

La mexicana volteó para verle con reproche. Con una de esas miradas que claramente indicaban "Esto es tú culpa, Inglaterra. Ahora tú me sacas de éste jodido lío". El inglés no pudo hacer más que suspirar, y desvió la mirada al instante. ¡No era cierto, no era su culpa! Él lo único que había intentado era tomarle la mano con delicadeza por debajo de la mesa. Fue el idiota de Francis el que se había encargado personalmente de joderle el intento a Arthur haciendo públicas sus intenciones.

— ¡Andreita! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Dramatizaba Antonio, con expresión de cachorrito sufrido y mojado bajo la lluvia. Andrea esquivaba su mirada olímpicamente al igual que con todos, con el rostro intensamente ruborizado—Andreiitaaa~

—Ya cállate, idiota. Deja de hacer tanto drama, maldición. Aunque… tienes razón, pudo haberse tomado la molestia de comentarnos algo—Incluso Lovino observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a la mexicana. No es que le molestase tanto, pero… ¿Por qué con Inglaterra? ¿Qué no sabía lo mucho que él odiaba al inglés? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Él mismo se había encargado de informárselo cuando eran más pequeños…y ahora que eran grandes también.

—Yo creo que deberían dejar de molestar tanto a Andrea… ¿Qué no ven que la pobre se está deshaciendo?-Señaló Hungría, observando comprensiva cómo la chica se deslizaba sobre su lugar hasta casi tocar el suelo, intentando esconderse. La mexicana le sonrío en agradecimiento, pero continuó con su proceso de "ser tragada por la tierra".

—Nadie estaba molestándola, Elizaveta…no creo que voltear a verla se considere una molestia. Bueno, al menos tú no reaccionabas así cuando nos veían y estábamos cas…-Roderich no acabó la oración, simplemente observó con algo de desaprobación a México —De cualquier manera, debería de dejar de tratarnos cómo indecentes. Es ella la que necesita disciplina, pequeña indecente…

— ¡Dos _petits_ juntos! ¡Oh! ¡Tío Francis está tan tan feliz! Me siento…me siento… ¡Tan orgulloso de ambos! —El francés mordía un pañuelo con dramatismo, con lagrimones en los ojos. —Pareciese que fue ayer cuando el idiota de Inglaterra era tan pequeño y lloraba por todo…y cuando _mon petit Mexique_ venía conmigo para que le hiciese sus trencitas. ¡Oh, eran tan lindos!

Alfred observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a México, aunque tenía una sonrisita divertida en el rostro y reía con su característica risa cada cierto tiempo. Cualquiera diría que era evidente que se encontraba ligeramente celoso porque su mejor amiga de la infancia estaba con su queridísimo ex-tutor. Sin embargo, todo rastro de resentimiento desapareció cuando llegó el repartidor del McDonald's y le entregó su montaña de hamburguesas, junto con su cajita feliz. De ahí todo fue mucho mejor para el estadounidense.

Arthur suspiró al notar que todos comenzaban a charlar animadamente, olvidando definitivamente el motivo de aquella reunión [la cual ya ni él mismo recordaba] así que simplemente se dejó "tragar por la tierra" hasta llegar por debajo de la mesa para hacerle compañía a la mexicana, sentándose junto a ella. Ésta tenía el rostro escondido entre ambas manos. Arthur sabía muy bien que el problema radicaba en la timidez de Andrea, que no soportaba que se le quedasen viendo.

La observó fijamente por unos minutos, y luego le acomodó el flequillo por detrás de la oreja con mucho tacto y ternura, logrando que ésta alzara la mirada para verlo. Su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

—P-Perdón Arthur, en serio… ¡Es sólo que verdaderamente no sé por qué no soporto que la gente se quede mirándome fijamente!-Se excusó, haciendo un pequeño puchero infantil y extendiendo los brazos para abrazarse al inglés, que la recibió gustoso y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. —Te prometo que voy a intentar acostumbrarme… ¿Sí?

—No te preocupes, Andrea. Comprendo que no te agrade mucho que se te queden viendo fijamente…—Arthur ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa, besando con suavidad la mejilla de la mexicana—No tienes que fijarte en cómo te ven los demás. Si te sirve de algo, sólo debes quedarte viéndome a mí.

La chica suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—D-De acuerdo…lo intentaré.

El inglés sonrió aún más, victorioso, y comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud junto con la chica, cuyo rubor iba aumentando conforme se iban dejando expuestos de nuevo a las demás naciones. Una pequeña mueca de cabreo se había dibujado en el rostro de Andrea, cómo era costumbre en ella cuando estaba nerviosa. Y, cómo era de esperarse, todas las miradas volvieron a centrarse de golpe en ellos, y la mexicana desvió la mirada al instante, pare ver fijamente al inglés.

Éste le devolvió una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de afecto, una mirada que pudo tranquilizarla casi instantáneamente. Relajando sus músculos y suspirando, la mexicana pasó olímpicamente de las miradas que estaban posados sobre ambos y observaban tan expectantes. Poco a poco, extendió una de sus manos, vacilante y temblorosa. Incluso estuvo a punto de contraerla, pero no lo hizo. Inhaló profundamente y, encontrando aquella valentía tan característica suya, estiró su mano para tantear tímidamente hasta encontrarse con el roce de la mano de Arthur, tan cálido y afectuoso. Entrelazó su mano con la de él y éste le correspondió el gesto, sin dejar de sonreír.

A partir de ese momento, para todos los presentes la reunión transcurrió de la manera más normal del mundo. La mexicana logrando ignorar las miradas y cuchicheos [muchos de desaprobación] y simplemente concentrándose en recostar su cabeza en el hombro del inglés, dispuesta a dormirse cómo tan acostumbrada estaba en las reuniones. Y Arthur masajeándose las sienes con algo de frustración, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

**Virgo, con su vivaz intelecto, logra abrir la mente de Tauro en muchas y diversas aventuras mentales. Ésta es una combinación encantadora, donde casi no existen fricciones.**

Arthur pasaba con rapidez las páginas del libro, con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levemente arqueada. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista para ver a Andrea, quién le observaba expectante, para luego volver a la lectura y leer en voz baja de manera rápida y atropellada. Finalmente chasqueó la lengua y suspiró, frunciendo los labios y cerrando el libro de golpe.

—Es inútil, Andrea. Por más que intento entender éste libro, no lo logro. Lo siento, a pesar de que estoy tan acostumbrado a los cuentos de hadas…—El inglés suspiró y se rascó una mejilla con nerviosismo, para luego volver la vista a la mexicana, que había hecho un pequeño puchero de reproche y tenía las manos en la cintura.

—Oh, vamos, Arthur. Los libros de mi país son igual de imaginativos, sólo que no tienen que ver todos con hadas y duendes y cosas así. Son muy lindos y emocionantes, y esperaba que tú te dieras cuenta de eso—Espetó, enfurruñada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada. Soltó un gruñidito por lo bajo y Arthur volvió a suspirar, abriendo de nuevo el libro y hojeándolo rápidamente con una ceja arqueada.

—Estoy muy cansado ahora…no logro concentrarme, _I am sorry__—_Se rindió, finalmente. Dejó el libro a un lado y se masajeó las sienes, mirando con expresión de disculpa a la menor. Era la verdad, ese día había trabajado mucho y lo primero que quería hacer en ese momento era dormir. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, esa tarea la estaba costando bastante en ese momento. Por eso Andrea se había ofrecido a prestarle un libro que le ayudara a dormir.

—Pero si verdaderamente está muy interesante…—Murmuró por lo bajo la morena, inflando levemente las mejillas y cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, poco después, esbozó una gran sonrisa y tomó el libro en sus manos— ¡Ya sé! Yo te lo leeré. Necesitas ponerle emoción a las palabras, y usar toda tu imaginación. Es fácil, Arthur, tú sólo cierra los ojos—Aseguró, sonriendo, mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba en el mismo sofá en el que estaba Arthur, acurrucándose contra él y abriendo el libro.

El inglés sonrió levemente y también se removió un poco hasta encontrar la posición más cómoda. Luego, obedeció a la mexicana y cerró los ojos. Sentía cómo la cabeza le palpitaba del cansancio, y verdaderamente esperaba que la idea de México fuese efectiva.

—Bien, entonces comenzaré a leer. Había una vez…—La voz de la mexicana resultaba cómo un arrullo cuando la utilizaba en voz baja. Normalmente era estridente e irritante cómo la de Alfred, pero en esos momentos podía notarse lo mucho que se esforzaba la chica por utilizar un tono de voz tranquilizante. El inglés volvió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y se dejó hacer por la mexicana.

Arthur poco a poco comenzó a sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se relajaba y cómo su mente comenzaba a volar. Imágenes de todo tipo comenzaron a avanzar por su cabeza, cómo una película, conforme la menor narraba la historia. Los tonos de voz, algunos ademanes, los dulces cariños que Andrea le hacía en el cabello y lo emocionante que era el libro comenzaban a arrullar al inglés de la misma manera efectiva en que una madre arrulla a su niño. Arthur comenzaba a comprender lo agradable que debía de ser la hora del cuento para Alfred cuando era pequeño.

A pesar de que quería escuchar el final de la historia, el sueño era demasiado y le impedía quedarse despierto por mucho más. Pronto se quedó profundamente dormido, casi al final del libro. Después de leer unas cuantas líneas más, con una sonrisa victoriosa y un "colorín colorado", Andrea finalmente se quedó dormida también.

**Sin embargo, Tauro puede encontrar bastante agotador el deseo de Virgo de analizarlo todo hasta el más mínimo detalle.**

—Y entonces el Tío Francis y Gilbert comenzaron a meterle cangrejos en el traje de baño. Fue una broma bastante pesada, ¡Pero me dio tanta risa! Recuerdo que Antonio saltaba de un lado a otro tan desesperado por quitárselos—Andrea reía fuertemente, completamente divertida, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por la expresión de irritación que el inglés tenía.

—Ah… ¿En serio? —Arthur se masajeaba las sienes de vez en cuando, cuando la mexicana no le veía, mientras intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo. Nunca antes en su vida había avanzado tan lento, acabaría de madrugada todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Le había pedido a la chica, al entrar, que guardara silencio. Incluso había intentado recordárselo a la menor desde hacía rato, pero se veía tan feliz…y además, por la Reina, no dejaba de hablar ni un segundo. Las mexicanas sí que eran muy habladoras, por no decir parlanchinas.

— ¿Sabes algo? Se supone que le guarde rencor a Antonio por lo que me hizo antes, pero…bueno, no lo sé. El idiota siempre es tan sobre protector conmigo aún, y eso me molesta. Pero siento que no podría llegar a odiarlo—Andrea suspiró y le dio una mordida a la manzana que se había llevado, la cual estaba espolvoreada con un poco de "chamoy en polvo" que a la mexicana le encantaba ponerle a las frutas. —Y al Tío Francis también le quiero tanto…aunque haya intentado conquistarme. Lo mismo intentó el tonto de Alfredo, y aún así no nos llevamos tan mal…bueno, sí, pero no nos odiamos.

—A-Andrea…—Intentó llamar el inglés, que comenzaba a tener una jaqueca gigantesca—Andrea, _please…_—Volvió a llamar, sin éxito alguno. La mexicana continuaba hablando animadamente, apenas y haciendo pausas para tomar aire. Arthur no podía creer que alguien pudiese hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo— ¡ANDREA HERNÁNDEZ!

No había sido precisamente un grito, pero sí una alzada de voz. Una alzada de voz que había dejado a Andrea con una expresión de incredulidad e indignación bastante grandes. La chica infló levemente las mejillas con reproche y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Óyeme, cabrón. Luego me regañas a mí porque dices que es de mala educación interrumpir así a la gente…eres un maleducado, Arthur.

El inglés no se esforzó ésta vez por disimular que se masajeaba las sienes con mucha frustración, con toda su paciencia agotada. Se llevó una mano al rostro y gruñó, señalando con su otra mano los montones de papeles frente a él.

— _Silence! ¡_Silencio! ¡Es lo único que te pido! Tengo mucho trabajo y realmente es difícil concentrarse cuando tu irritante voz está hable y hable sin parar y….

—…Dijiste… ¿Mi irritante voz?

— ¡Sí, es completamente irritante! ¡Es cómo la del yankee! Hablas y hablas sin parar, sin tener consideración alguna, ¡Pareciese que no te das cuenta de que tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer! —Arthur respiraba agitado, estaba verdaderamente muy estresado. Sentía el cuello rígido y todos los músculos tensos, la cabeza le palpitaba y la voz de la mexicana no le ayudaba ni un poco. Sin embargo, cuando Andrea bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza los puños, comenzó a preguntarse si se había pasado un poco.

La mexicana se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento y se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Sólo volteó a ver una vez a Arthur para fulminarlo con la mirada.

— Bien, ¡Pues púdrete solo, grandísimo imbécil!

_Continuación abajo_

**Por su parte, Virgo es más perfeccionista que Tauro y también es más absorbente, por lo que se puede sentir herida cuando Tauro quiera tiempo para estar solo o momentos de silencio.**

Arthur suspiró y se levantó de su silla de golpe, aún un tanto enfadado, pero aún así sin poder disimular su preocupación por la mexicana. La siguió incluso cuando ésta le cerró la puerta en el rostro de manera descarada, soltando un pequeño gruñido de exasperación. Le siguió por los pasillos a paso rápido, pero sin correr, mientras que la otra simplemente no se dignaba a voltear a verlo y aceleraba el paso.

— ¡Espera, Andrea! —Intentó llamarla, sin éxito alguno. La chica continuaba caminando muy apresuradamente, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra o una mirada. Arthur se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba más que ofendida y algo herida por lo que le había dicho, y comenzó a sentirse un poco culpable. Aunque le fue inevitable pensar que de cierta manera también había sido culpa de la mexicana por no haberlo escuchado antes. Aún así, lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas.

La pequeña persecución tardó un par de minutos más, en los que ambos miembros de la pareja soltaban varios gruñidos y Arthur intentaba llamar la atención de la menor, aún sin éxito. Finalmente, Andrea se vio obligada a detenerse cuando se encontró acorralada por el balcón del enorme hogar de Arthur, soltando un bufido de exasperación y apoyándose contra el barandal, de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, se negó a dirigirle palabra alguna aún.

—Andrea, _please, _escúchame. _Bloody Hell __—_Pidió el inglés, suspirando y finalmente alcanzando a la morena. Ésta no se movió ni un centímetro, y permaneció con su mirada clavada en la fresca noche frente a ella, en el cielo estrellado. Arthur volvió a suspirar, mordiéndose el labio inferior—Sé que probablemente me comporté cómo un idiota allá atrás, pero…b-bueno, es sólo que me duele la cabeza y en verdad quería…—Desvió la mirada, frustrado. Le era difícil disculparse cuando Andrea esquivaba su mirada con tanto empeño.

—Cállate de una puta vez, idiota.

Arthur volvió la mirada hacia la mexicana, esperanzado. Bien, su mirada seguía negándose rotundamente a encontrarse con la suya, pero por lo menos le había dirigido la palabra. Eso era un avance. Pensando en qué debería hacer a continuación, Arthur se acercó con lentitud a Andrea y la envolvió con lentitud entre sus brazos, con afecto. Notó al instante cómo la menor se tensaba y oponía resistencia al principio, pero finalmente se dejaba hacer.

— _I am sorry, my lady. _Yo solo quería terminar hoy mi trabajo—Se excusó, besándole con ternura la cabeza. Andrea mantenía sus manos aferradas a los brazos de Arthur, cómo si en cualquier momento planeara alejarlo de golpe, pero aún así permanecía quieta.

—Ah, y mi _irritante _voz te lo impedía. ¿Qué solución más perfecta que gritarme con la misma autoridad que una madre y hacérmelo saber de aquella manera? Eres un cabrón, Arthur—El inglés no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa avergonzada, y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla a la menor.

—Bueno, en cuanto a eso me parece que no soy el único que debería disculparse. —Escuchó el sonidito de indignación que Andrea emitía, y se imaginó que de seguro había inflado las mejillas—Andrea, intenté decírtelo de buena manera muchas veces. Pero la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme demasiado y me temo que perdí el control. Aún así, no te habría gritado así si me hubieses escuchado antes.

La mexicana volvió a emitir un sonidito parecido al anterior y chasqueó la lengua, alzando la mirada por primera vez para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de Arthur. Una expresión infantil de reproche y cabreo se había dibujado en su rostro, y Arthur arqueó levemente una ceja, pero aún así permaneció sonriendo muy levemente.

—Sigo pensando que eres un grandísimo cabrón, Arthur—Espetó enfurruñada, volviendo a desviar la mirada y ruborizándose repentinamente. El inglés notó cómo se volvía a tensar y observó curioso a la menor, preguntándose por qué de pronto se había puesto tan nerviosa—Y-Yo…yo… ¡Lo siento! ¿De acuerdo? Ya, perdón. No era mi intención causarte dolor de cabeza.

La sonrisa de Arthur se ensanchó.

—_I know, Andrea. _Tampoco era mi intención gritarte de esa manera, _I am so sorry—_Alegre de que las cosas se hubiesen arreglado, el inglés acarició con suavidad los cabellos de la mexicana. Ésta poco a poco fue relajándose en brazos del mayor, y recostó la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Sí sabes que no dejas de ser un cabrón. ¿Verdad, Artie? —La mexicana también sonrió levemente, alzando la mirada de nuevo para encontrarse con aquella mirada verde jade que tanto le gustaba. El inglés le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa, pensando que sería divertido seguirle el juego.

—Y tú no dejas de ser _chiquitita, sweetheart_—Contraatacó, sin poder contener una pequeña risa al escuchar el gruñidito de Andrea. Luego se inclinó y unió sus labios con los de ella con dulzura, dando por terminada aquella discusión.

**En su relación no faltará dedicación y lealtad.**

—Vamos, _mon maîtresse, _yo sé lo mucho que te gusta el helado~ El tío Francis quiere llevarte por uno—Canturreó el francés en el oído de la mexicana, que se estremeció y mantuvo la mirada desviada, incómoda. — ¿Qué pasa, _petit? _No me digas que el idiota de Inglaterra ya te contagió el mal gusto y ya no te gusta el helado—Dramatizó mientras acariciaba el cabello de Andrea, quién estaba envuelta en un poderoso e incómodo abrazo. Ésta negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—L-Lo siento, Tío Francis…Arthur me prohibió acompañarte a cualquier lado. En serio me gustaría, pero…-Se mordió levemente el labio inferior, riendo nerviosa e intentando parecer burlona también—Ya lo conoces, es tan celoso cómo una cabra. El muy idiota piensa que lo voy a engañar con el primero que se me pase en frente.

Francis se mostró decepcionado cuando la menor se mostró reacia a acompañarlo, pero luego una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

—Oh, comprendo, _maîtresse, _estaría muy mal que estuvieses engañando a tu novio. _Non, non, non. _Tío Francis está orgulloso de ti, porque estás siguiendo muy bien sus consejos~—Ronroneó el mayor, sonriendo y separándose de Andrea, cómo ésta había estado deseando desde hace rato. La mexicana suspiró de alivio, pero luego observó confundida la sonrisa un tanto burlona de Francis. —Claro que…debo decirte, _mon amour, _que se me hace un tanto injusto que Arthur no siga las mismas reglas.

Andrea arqueó una ceja visiblemente confundida y un tanto alterada, sin comprender nada. Por un momento observó desconcertada el dedo de Francis, que señalaba a una dirección detrás de ella. Se giró con lentitud y…bueno, lo que vio no le agradó ni un poquito.

—H-Hahaha, gracias, _Lady, _pero…S-Sí, es muy lindo de su parte pero…—Arthur sostenía dos vasos llenos de fresco jugo de naranja y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, claramente incómoda. Frente a él estaba una esbelta y alta señorita muy atractiva con un delantal de la juguería. Ésta se había tomado la molestia de salir de detrás del mostrador para atender a su atractivo cliente mientras retorcía uno de sus rubios y sedosos rizos con uno de sus dedos, observando con una sonrisa coqueta al inglés. —N-No, en serio, no puedo…n-no me gustaría…

Los ojos de Andrea estaban abiertos cómo los de un pez, y Francis negaba con la cabeza mientras canturreaba "_Non Non Non_" con una sonrisita burlona en los labios. La mexicana no cabía de sí de la indignación. ¿Estaba esa _arroz al revés _tomando de la corbata a SU novio y lo estaba acorralando contra la pared del lugar, así de indecente frente a una enorme cantidad de gente?

¡Y para colmo, había hecho sonrojar a _su _Arthur! El pobre se notaba tan nervioso y cohibido, además de incómodo, se notaba que quería salir corriendo de ahí. Sí, Andrea supo desde ese momento y comenzó a pensar en la _madriza _que le iba a dar a ese inglés en cuantolo tuviera al alcance de sus manos. Indignada, la chica comenzó a caminar a pasos pesados y con una mirada asesina hasta dónde _SU _novio, con los puños fuertemente apretados.

—Oh, vamos señor~ yo sé que usted no quiere dejar a ésta vulnerable dama yendo sola en la noche a un bar—Puchereó la chica, jalando aún más la corbata del joven. Arthur quería ser tragado por la tierra en ese momento ¿Y si Andrea lo veía? O peor, ¿Y sí descuidaba por mucho tiempo a Andrea y ella veía a otro hombre?

El inglés tragó duro saliva. La mexicana podía llegar a ser tan torpe que podría lastimarse si la dejaba sola, tan sólo caminando. Era tan ingenua que cualquier mafioso o vago podía llevársela con la tentativa invitación de ir por algo de comer. Era tan agresiva que podía terminar agarrándose a golpes con cualquiera en la calle. ¿Qué iba a ser de su novia si la dejaba así de solita por tanto tiempo?

Así que, cómo buen caballero que era, puso fin a eso al instante. Colocó una de sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica frente a él con firmeza y la apartó de un leve empujón, con mucha seriedad en la mirada.

—Lo siento, _Lady, _pero tengo Novia—Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció, ante la indignada chica frente a él, antes de escuchar el grito indignado de otra personita que conocía muy bien.

— ¡ARTHUR KIRKLAND, Hijo de…!

_Continuación abajo_

**Para Virgo una pareja Tauro es una influencia que transmite calma y, de hecho, este es uno de los pocos signos astrales capaz de relajar a una Virgo muy nerviosa.**

— ¡ARTHUR KIRKLAND, Hijo de…! ¡ERES EL IDIOTA MÁS GRANDE DEL UNIVERSO!

— ¿A-Andrea? —El pobre joven, confundido, sólo atinó a voltear a ver desconcertado hacia un lado. Sólo para recibir una _amorosa _bofetada y una patada en la rodilla. Se vio obligado a soltar ambos vasos de jugo de naranja al instante, dejando que se escurrieran por el suelo.

Adolorido y cojeando, con una mano en la mejilla, observó a la mexicana sin entender. Luego de unos segundos de procesar información, se dio cuenta de la situación— _A-Andrea! ¡_No es lo que parece! Y-Yo definitivamente no estaba… —A pesar de estar enojado por aquellos repentinos golpes, Arthur no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un intenso carmesí.

— ¡A callar, Arthur! —Ordenó la menor, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando con fuerza los puños, fulminando con la mirada a la chica frente a ella. Ésta, sin duda alguna, lucía mayor que lo que aparentaban ella y Arthur. Y también era más alta que ella. Pero eso no le importaba, su fiera mirada indicaba que en cualquier momento podría lanzarse contra ella.

—P-Pero qué chica más…—Murmuró la vendedora, frunciendo el ceño y sin poder evitar sentir algo de miedo— ¡F-Fuera, fuera! —Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejara de ella, como si le estuviese hablando a algún animalito. Esto sólo logró enfadar aún más a Andrea, y a hacer entrar en preocupación a Arthur.

—Tú, grandísima idiota e indecente…—Murmuró la chica, apretando con fuerza los dientes. —¡Eres una maldita acosadora, chingada madre! ¡Nadie puede tratar así a mi novio! ¿Entiendes? ¡Nadie!

— ¿É-El es tu novio? —La chica no pudo evitar sonreir burlonamente — ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Cómo alguien tan guapo podría hacer pareja con alguien como tú?

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Andrea se habría lanzado sobre aquella chica y le habría dado unos tirones de cabello y unos cuantos golpes que la habrían dejado fuera de combate al instante de no ser porque un par de firmes y fuertes brazos la habían tomado por la cintura, abrazándola con fuerza y deteniéndola. Arthur no había perdido tiempo, él sabía perfectamente por la mirada de la menor cuándo ésta estaba a punto de cometer alguna impertinencia.

— ¡Andrea, detente ahora! _S-Sweetheart…__—_Arthur intentaba tranquilizarla, pero la chica se removía con fuerza en un intento por zafarse de su agarre. Mientras tanto, la vendedora observaba horrorizada ambos.

—N-No puedo creerlo… ¿En verdad son novios?

Arthur no pudo evitar enfadarse también en ese momento. Así que detuvo su intento por tranquilizar a Andrea para alzar la mirada y fulminar con ella a la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos. La mexicana por fin detuvo sus intentos por zafarse, jadeando, y alzó la mirada para ver a Arthur, ligeramente sorprendida.

— ¡Sí, sí lo somos! ¿Hay algún problema con eso? —No gritó ni mucho menos, pero si habló con una voz fuerte y clara, seria y severa. La chica dio un respingo y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, volviendo detrás del mostrador al instante, escondiéndose tras éste. Arthur suspiró y se masajeó las sienes con frustración— _W-Well, i am sorry. _Sí, somos novios. —Arthur bajó la mirada para ver a Andrea, quién permanecía quieta pero esquivando su mirada. Se quedó viéndola fijamente, y esbozó una leve sonrisa— Y yo la amo, más de lo que cualquiera se imagina.

Las mejillas de la mexicana se tornaron de un intenso carmesí. Y ésta alzó la mirada, sorprendida, para encontrarse con la mirada del joven, quién le sonreía con ternura.

— No tiene por qué enojarte una estupidez así, Andrea. _You know it__—_Y, ante los ojos incrédulos de la vendedora, Arthur se inclinó y besó con dulzura a la mexicana.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fiiiiiin logré terminarlo!~ ;A; I'm sorry por la tardanza, mi inspiración andaba de malas conmigo. Pero ahora me ha venido un golpe de inspiración que asadasa~ debo aprovechar x'DD. Agradezco mucho y loveo a las lindas personitas que me dejaron review, así cómo a las que leyeron y a las que enviaron el fanfic a favoritos~ Very thank you! c: Espero que mi fanfic no haya sido tan fail ni les haya quitado tiempo importante éueU y espero pasarme pronto con nuevos fanfics 8D See you~ <strong>

**¿Reviews?~ ¡Una foto paparazzi de los personajes de hetalia en sus momentos más vergonzosos por cada review que dejen! c;(?)~**


End file.
